The wrong view
by blackened raven wings
Summary: Caleb and Sarah share a night together after they make out in his car set during the movie, but Sarah wakes up to find something is just slightly wrong. OneShot, but should I continue it?


Sarah shut her door, still buzzing after the incredible make out session she'd just had with Caleb in his car. All night she'd been flirting, and he'd been flirting back. She really liked him, more than she should probably. Noticing something on her pillow, she walked over and read the note from Katie.

_"Hey. Sorry I'm not here. I want to hear all about your date with Caleb later, but Pogue is pissing me off. Went for a walk, then I'll go talk to him. See you in the morning! _

_Cheers,_

_Kate"_

Sarah smiled at her friend's obvious feelings. In the short time she'd known her, Sarah could tell Katie loved him. Sarah started to undress for bed. As she pulled off her shirt, someone at the door knocked. Thinking it was Katie coming back, she grabbed a towel to cover herself and wrenched open the door. Before her stood a soaking wet Caleb, panting. He looked at her with dark eyes, and before she had a chance to ask what he was doing here, his lips were fused to hers.

Stumbling backwards, she bumped against the wall, leaning against it. Caleb kissed her furiously, and then moved to her neck. Stumbling over the word, she finally managed to say his name. Finally, he stopped and looked up at her, panting even harder now.

"I'm sorry. I just, in the car. I wanted to invite you to my place and then I decided against it, but when you got out of the car I wanted to see you again." He looked caught between apologetic and hungry for something. He looked her up and down, licking his lips. His hands were on her hips, rubbing up and down, and her attention wandered to them. She put her hands on his abs.

"It's ok. I would have asked you up, but no guys in the dormitories after 9, remember?" Her hands flitted across his abs up to his chest, and he closed his eyes, holding back a groan. She wasn't wearing a shirt or bra, just a towel held up by being pinned to her sides by her arms.

"Yeah well. I should probably go." Leaning down, he began to kiss her again. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his. They broke away, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, you should probably go." She said as she pulled him towards herself. He started to walk backwards, pulling him with her until his back was against the door. They continued kissing, and flipped them around, so she was against the door. They broke apart, more out of necessity for air then truly wanting to separate. Taking a step back, Caleb started to say something, but Sarah, whose arms were still resting on his shoulders, forgot about her towel and fell, exposing her from the waist up.

Instead of being awkward, they only looked at each other and fell back into kissing each other. With a little shove from Sarah, Caleb began to walk backwards towards her bed. When the back of his knees hit the bed, he sat down, pulling her into his lap so she was straddling him. He leaned backwards, until they were both laying on the bed, with her on top. The whole time, they never stopped kissing.

Caleb suddenly pulled back. "Sarah, are you sure you want this?" Sarah looked down at him, and pushed her hips down onto his, where she could feel his obvious attraction for her.

"Yes." With that, Caleb pushed her over so she was underneath him and started unbuttoning her pants while she took to ridding him of his coat and shirt. Finally they were down to nothing, left naked in bed, kissing and exploring. Sarah started shivering, so Caleb suggested the move under the covers, where they continued their previous actions. The rest of the night the only noises heard were low moans and panting, coming from both parties.

The next morning found the couple still asleep, thankful that it was Saturday. Sarah awoke first and looked up at Caleb, who was sleeping, but quiet peacefully. His eyes moved behind their lids rapidly, and his muscles twitched. Next to him was a note which Sarah picked up to read.

_Hey bunnies-_

_I walked in after you were done (thank GOD! Next time warn me! I nearly saw Caleb's goods!) __and__ thought u might want to be alone. I'm at __Pouge's__. Call me when he leaves!_

_I want details!_

_Katie, who is now blind_

Giggling, Sarah shook Caleb awake after realizing it was nearly noon.

"Caleb? Wake up, it's almost noon!"

Caleb cracked an eye open at her, then pulled her tighter to him and went back to sleep. She laughed outright at this, then looked around the room, realizing something was wrong. When she looked across the room, she gasped.

"Uhm, Caleb?" she said, holding back her horror.

"Yeah?" he answered groggily.

"This isn't my bed."

* * *


End file.
